Love Bet
by BelleSC
Summary: Tudo só por causa daquela bendita aposta! Será mesmo...?  Sirius Black Jr. e Amy Potter


_Love Bet!_

_Ah, não, Harry! – dizia a moça ruiva um tanto divertida – Volta aqui, seu pestinha!

A mulher corria por uma grande sala atrás do filho que dava risadas da situação enquanto se dirigia para uma cristaleira.

_Não, Harry! – ela disse, tentando controlar uma risada – Vem cá com a mamãe, anda...

Harry parou de correr e encarou a mãe com um bico idêntico ao do pai quando contrariado. A mãe riu com o pensamento e sentou-se no sofá, abrindo os braços para que o filho se acomodasse.

_Por que não, mamãe? – ele perguntou, indo até a mãe e sentando-se no seu colo – Eu "quélo"! Num tem ninguém aqui "plá blincá" comigo!

_Mas aquela cristaleira não tem brinquedos pra você, amor! E sabe de uma coisa? O tio Sirius e a tia Marlene tão chegando aqui com o Junior...

_O Six tá vindo? – os olhos verdes do menininho brilharam.

_Uhum. Aliás, eles já devem estar chegando... Senta aqui pra eu...

Lily não pôde completar o que ia dizer, pois alguém a abraçou por trás, tampando seus olhos.

_Adivinha quem é! – ele disse, rindo.

_É o papai, mãe! – disse Harry, antes que Lily pudesse responder.

Tiago tirou a mão que tampava os olhos da esposa e riu, fingindo-se de bravo.

_Vai estragar a brincadeira, mocinho?

Harry gargalhou, enquanto Tiago fazia cosquinhas nele. Depois da risada, manteve no rosto somente um sorriso maroto, exatamente idêntico ao do pai.

_Vou. – respondeu simplesmente.

_Ele fica cada dia mais parecido com você, Tiago! – disse a ruiva – É tão injusto!

_Ah, por favor, Lily... Os olhos dele são cópias idênticas dos seus...

_Verdade... – ela riu – Mas ele sendo igual a você, pelo menos me dá a certeza de que vai ser sempre lindo!

Tiago sorriu, dando um selinho na esposa.

_Pai! – disse Harry – Sabia que o Tio Six e a Tia Lene tão vindo aqui com o Junior aqui hoje?

_Eu sei... é pra contarmos a novidades pra eles. – Tiago sorriu tenramente para Lily, afagando sua mão.

_A novidade da boneca de verdade que tá morando na barriga da mamãe? – Harry inquiriu, maroto.

_É, meu anjo... – Lily esclareceu – É sobre a sua irmãzinha.

_Uhum... eu sei. – ele disse distraidamente – A LAREIRA!

Harry apontou para a grande lareira no exato momento em que uma luz amarela lampejava de dentro dela, revelando os tão esperados visitantes.

_Pads... – disse Tiago, indo abraçar o amigo.

_E aí, Prongs, como andam as coisas? – o rapaz perguntou, sorridente.

_TIO! TIA! SIX! – disse Harry alegremente, correndo até as visitas e pulando direto no colo do padrinho.

_E aí, garotão? – Sirius afagou os cabelos do menino assim como Tiago fazia com Junior.

_Lily! – exclamou Lene sorrindo para a "amiga-irmã".

_Oi, Lene! Nossa, como o Junior cresceu! Tá tão parecido com o Six...

_Verdade... O Harry também tá a cara do Tiago. Pra nós duas não sobrou nada, né?

As duas riram, observando os filhos que agora brincavam no chão. Em seguida, foram cumprimentar os maridos uma da outra.

_Mas então, Lily, qual a tal novidade que vocês queriam nos contar? – Marlene perguntou depois que tinham terminado de jantar.

_Eu sei o que é! – disse Harry, ficando de pé na cadeira ao lado da do pai – É que tem...

O garoto, entretanto, não terminou a frase, pois Tiago lhe tampou a boca com um sorriso amarelo.

_Bom, - Lily sorriu – a novidade é que... bem, vocês serão padrinhos de uma menininha agora...!

Sirius e Marlene, sorrindo, foram cumprimentar os 'amigos-futuros-papais'.

_Eu não disse que sabia? – disse Harry com cara de ofendido – Eu ia falar que a novidade era que tem uma boneca de verdade na barriga da mamãe...

_É boneca ou boneco, tia Lily? – perguntou Junior.

_Uma bonequinha, Junior... – sorriu Tiago.

_Papai! Também quero uma!

_Fica tranqüilo, filhão, que a sua chega logo logo, não é, mamãe? – ele riu para Marlene – E agora, um BRINDE!

_À futura caçulinha dos Potter! – disse Lene erguendo o copo com espumante, assim como Tiago, Sirius e Lily, enquanto as crianças brindavam com suco de abóbora.

_Prongs, - riu Sirius – Você tá perdido...

_Por que, Padfoot? – o outro perguntou, ajeitando os óculos na ponte do nariz, curioso.

_Vai ser uma _menina._.. E se Merlin quiser, ela vai ser linda feito a Lily, e não feia como você... Então você vai ter um trabalhão com os marmanjos...

_Fica quieto, Sirius... – Tiago riu de canto – E pode saber que a minha menininha vai ser muito bem cuidada, por mim e pelo Harry...

_Coitada da menina, Tiago! – Lily riu dos ciúmes do marido – A menina nem nasceu e você prendendo ela!

_É preocupação, meu amor... – ele respondeu rindo.

_Ih... desiste, Prongs... – riu Sirius – Se o Junior puxou o pai, e eu sei que puxou, não adianta... – ele coçou o queixo com falsa preocupação

_Ah, cala a boca... – Tiago riu, dando um soco de brincadeira no outro.

_Quatrocentos galeões? – Sirius ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiador, estendendo uma mão para Tiago.

_Apostado. – Tiago sorriu marotamente.

* * *

**QUINZE ANOS DEPOIS!**

_Six! – dizia uma mulher morena na porta da cozinha – Cadê o Junior? Eu não o vejo desde a ceia...

_Não sei, amor... também não o vi. – respondeu o moreno com um sorriso de canto.

Era noite de natal e estavam todos na mansão dos Potter. Todos os anos eles se revezavam entre as casas de Tiago e Lily, Sirius e Lene ou Remus e Louise. Agora estavam os seus sentados na sala, conversando. Um pouco afastados, estavam Harry e o filho de Lupin, Jake, jogando uma partida de Snap Explosivo.

_Filha! – exclamou Lily, dando pela falta da menina – Amy!

_Os dois devem estar lá fora, Lil's, ela e o Sirius. – disse Remus.

_Os dois são tão amigos... – disse Louise sonhadoramente, como de costume.

_É... demais... – Jake riu maliciosamente.

Harry limitou-se a erguer uma das sobrancelhas como se perguntasse se Jake realmente queria dar a entender que a relação entre Sirius e sua irmã era mais que amizade. Se o moreno de olhos verdes pretendia dizer algo, não houve como, pois a sala logo de encheu de gargalhadas escandalosas.

_Pára, Six! Me solta! Me largaaaaaaaa!

Quem gritava e gargalhava era uma lindíssima garota de cabelos vermelho-escuros e olhos de um esmeralda brilhante. Ela ria fazendo uma covinha surgir de cada lado do rosto, enquanto se debatia no colo de um garoto moreno e forte, com lindos olhos azuis escuros e sorriso desconcertantemente belo.

Sirius e Amy estavam na varanda da casa, mas todos na sala os observavam, pois o cômodo tinha uma parede de vidro. Tiago estava levemente aturdido, assim como Harry. Já os outros conservavam expressões risonhas.

Quando estavam na porta que levava até a sala, Sirius largou a menina no chão, ambos gargalhando. Ele a abraçou pela cintura e os dois entraram na mansão.

_Que foi, gente? – perguntou Amy, depois de notar os olhares de todos recaindo sobre ela e Sirius Jr.

_Amy Gabrielle Potter... – começou Tiago, massageando as têmporas.

_Ops. – ela riu, tentando se livrar do moreno ainda abraçado a ela – Sai, Six.. Saaaai! Me solta! – o garoto riu e a largou – Desculpa, papi. – ela fez cara de inocente.

_Olá, família! – saudou Sirius – Vem cá, Amy... – o garoto puxou-a para sentarem-se no sofá.

Aos poucos, todos deixaram de observar os dois amigos e voltaram a conversar.

_Acha que vai dar certo, Six? – Amy sussurrou.

_Claro que vai, linda... Seu pai já tá desconfiando... Só resta saber se eu vou viver... – ele riu, puxando-a pra mais perto.

_Ele tem que ver, né? – Amy perguntou recostando-se no ombro dele – Vai ser tão engraçado... Ele vai surtar total. Vou rir demais!

_Porque não vai ser em você que ele vai querer avançar, ruivinha... – os dois riram.

_Tô com taaaanto sono... – ela fechou os olhos suspirando, e se aconchegando nele.

_Dorme, então, minha ruivinha... – o moreno iniciou a acarinhar os cabelos avermelhados da 'amiga'.

Em poucos minutos, ambos tinham adormecidos.

_Acho que tá na hora de irmos, Six... – chamou Marlene, afagando o braço do marido.

_Tá sim, meu amor... Vai lá acordar o preguiçoso. – Sirius respondeu.

_Tadinho... olha a carinha dos dois... dá até dó de acordá-los... – disse Lily, sorrindo.

_Quer que eu acorde o Junior? – perguntou Tiago com um olhar ciumento.

_Tiago Potter! – exclamou Lily – Sua filha tem 16 anos, e suas crises de ciúmes são absolutamente desnecessárias! Amy e Six são amigos, e mesmo que fossem algo mais, ele é um bom menino...

Quando a ruiva finalmente parou de falar, seu rosto estava tão vermelho quanto os cabelos. Tiago estava um pouco chocado, e todos riam, lembrando-se dos tempos de colégio, onde Lily sempre brigava com Tiago.

_Que horror! – exclamou a voz sonolenta de Amy – Não se pode nem dormir nessa casa mais...

_Parece que o outro aí consegue... – Harry olhou ciumento para ela, mas calou-se diante do olhar da mãe.

_Vocês estão indo? – ela perguntou a Sirius e Lene.

_Estamos, Amyzinha... – Sirius sorriu – Acorde esse dorminhoco, por favor?

Amy riu e aproximou seu rosto do de Six, encostando o nariz no dele e balançando o rosto de um lado para outro. O garoto abriu os olhos lentamente e sorriu.

_Você tá indo... – ela disse.

_Ah, ok, então...

Os dois se levantaram e trocaram olhares cúmplices. Amy despediu-se dos padrinhos e Sirius fez o mesmo. Quando finalmente foram se despedir, Sirius puxou-a para um beijo longo.

_Tchau, linda... – ele sorriu afastando-se.

_Tchau, meu amor... – ela sorriu entre carinhosa e divertida.

Os dois então encararam os outros. Tiago e Harry estavam sem reação; Remus, Jake e Louise, divertidos; Lene e Lily, radiantes.

_Eu... ela é uma criança! – Tiago exclamou.

_Pai, ela é tudo menos criança... – Harry teve que ceder, e riu para Sirius: melhor com o melhor amigo dele que com outro qualquer.

_Mas... – o homem recomeçou e todos ficaram apreensivos – Vem cá, garoto... – ele puxou Junior para um abraço – Prometa que vai cuidar bem dela...

_Eu prometo, tio Prongs... – Sirius sorriu de canto.

_Acho que alguém me deve 400 galeões... – cantarolou Sirius.

_Idiota. – Tiago riu, abrindo a carteira e dando o dinheiro ao amigo.

Todos foram se dirigindo para a os jardins da mansão a pé, já que as mansões de Sirius e Remus eram vizinhas às de Tiago. Sirius esperou que restassem na sala apenas ele, o filho e a afilhada. Marlene, que conhecia muito bem as marotices do marido, esperou também, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

_Duzentinhos, pai! – riu Junior.

O pai do menino bufou e entregou-lhe os duzentos galeões.

_Vocês atuam bem... quase me convenceram... – riu, saindo com Lene, e deixando os jovens a sós.

_Passa 100 pra cá, Six... – disse Amy.

_Não... esse dinheiro é meu. – ele riu.

_Sirius Black Junior, não me provoque! – ela disse, massageando as têmporas.

_Provoco sim! – disse Sirius jogando-a no sofá e fazendo cócegas.

Sirius e Lene assistiam à cena pelo vidro, e a mulher perguntou.

_Você acha que foi só uma aposta mesmo?

_Se eu bem conheço o meu filho, não. Só não sei se ele já percebeu isso... Ele está apaixonado... – Sirius riu.

Na sala, Six ainda fazia cócegas em Amy.

_Pára, chega, chega! – ela ria.

_Então diz que você tava doida pra me beijar... – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Nunca! – ela riu – Você que queria me beijar!

_Admite! – Six ria, mas depois de um tempinho, ele parou e entregou 100 galeões a Amy.

_Sabe o que eu percebi, ingrato? Eu te dei uma Firebolt novinha e você nem presente me dá! – fez-se de brava.

_Ai, bobinha... – Sirius revirou os olhos – Eu só estava esperando estarmos sozinhos pra te entregar...

_Sério? O que é? – os olhos verdes dela brilharam.

_Vira de costas e fecha os olhos. – Six mandou e ela obedeceu, sentindo que ele prendia no pescoço dela uma correntinha.

_Pode olhar... – disse Sirius, virando-a de frente.

Amy olhou para o colo, onde agora pendia um pingentinho dourado no formato de um cachorrinho, o animago de Junior, assim como o de seu pai.

_Eu vou estar sempre com você... – ele murmurou, afastando os cabelos dela do rosto e a beijando docemente – Não foi só uma aposta... Eu te amo... – sussurrou.

Amy sorriu e deu um selinho nos lábios rosados de Sirius, rindo em seguida.

_Pode ficar feliz então, porque eu também amo você.

_Quer apostar quanto que o seu irmão me mata na hora que eu disser que estamos namorando? – ele sorriu.

_E nós estamos, por acaso? – Amy ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_Quer apostar que você aceita? – ele riu.

_E eu por acaso aposto pra perder... namorado? – ela riu, puxando-o para mais um beijo.

* * *

**_n.a: Filho de Sirius Black, tinha que ser igual ao papis! hahahaha_**

**_Tomara que gostem... e comentem. aushuahsuhas_**

**_Beijos! s2 s2 s2_**


End file.
